1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicular steering system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-112102 (JP 2013-112102 A) discloses an automobile including driving wheels, a steering operation mechanism that can independently steer the driving wheels, and a wheel drive motor (wheel drive actuator) that rotationally drives the driving wheels. The steering operation mechanism includes a steering operation motor (steering operation actuator) and a transmission mechanism that transmits rotation of the steering operation motor to the driving wheels.
The configuration in Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP 2013-112102 A needs to allow the steering operation actuator to generate high power, for example, during stationary steering when the driving wheels are steered while the vehicle is stopped. Thus, the steering operation actuator needs to provide high power.